


To the Hilt

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: For kinktober day 3. Prompts used: temperature play and knife play.Aranea and Nyx engage in a wax and knife play session.





	To the Hilt

Heels clicked. A beautiful, silver haired woman ambled confidently around the nude and bound man. Iron shackles surrounded his wrists, and were bound above his head to a wooden St. Andrew’s cross. Two more shackles encircled his feet and were affixed to short chains that terminated at the bottom of the X-shaped structure. The woman looked him up and down smugly.

“I’ve heard that you’re a pretty talented guy. A _hero_ if I’m not mistaken.” She smirked. “That’s a pretty lofty title. But, tell me, can even a hero escape these bonds? _I don’t think so_.”

“Hey, have you ever heard of that guy Houdini? They would wrap him- _fucking_ _wrap him_ \- in chains, toss him into a box, and throw it into a huge tub of water. He’d miraculously escape every time…”

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re more skilled than he was when it comes to escaping restraints?”

“Huh? Oh, no. I just wanted to talk about Houdini.”

Aranea tried to hold in her laughter. A strange snort came out instead. “Okay, that’s it. I think I need to gag you, Nyx. I’m sorry.” She turned to walk away but after two steps, stopped and turned her head back and looked at him. “But I’m not really.” She walked away, over to a nearby table that had several objects arranged neatly upon it and returned carrying a handkerchief. Nyx looked at her with a mock expression of remorse as she approached.

“C’mon, champ, what’s wrong?” Aranea taunted, teasing him with a pout. “Don’t like the idea of having your cocky mouth rendered inoperable?” She laughed as she twisted the handkerchief into a long spindle shape and placed it into his mouth and looped it around the back of his head and tied it. “There. Now I don’t have to listen to any more of your nonsense.” Nyx flinched when she flicked one of his nipples before drawing back. She chuckled and made her way over to the table once again.

Thankful that it was only his mouth that she had covered, Nyx watched her ass and legs as they worked their magic while she walked. She was wearing a gorgeous black leather dress- not too skimpy, but also not prudish in any way. The pencil skirt was cut right above her knees, giving him a great view of the backs of her shapely calves as she sauntered along. The leather wrapped mesmerizingly around the curves of her hips while the mounds of her buttocks rocked up and down as she walked. Nyx found it hard to tear his eyes away.

Aranea grinned as she returned once again. “Hmm, what’s going on _here_?” She poked at Nyx’s bobbing erection with the white taper candle she had come back with. “You must really like being gagged,” she added with a wink.

Nyx rolled his eyes and grunted through the gag. Aranea tapped his cock with the candle. “Pipe down that ‘tude, dude. We’re about to get into the meat and potatoes of this session. I expect you to be on your best behavior from this point forward, understand?”

Nyx cast his eyes off to the side and nodded halfheartedly.

“I saaaaid, _do you understand_?” Another bop to his glans, this time harder.

Nyx’s eyes locked onto hers and he nodded more enthusiastically. A mumbled “Yes ma’am” sprang forth from his mouth.

“Good. …very good.” She held up the candle and lit it with the lighter that she had been holding in her other hand. The wick sparked slightly as a flame sprang to life upon its end. “Okay, here,” she reached up and placed the lighter into his right hand. “Since you’re gagged and can’t use a safeword, throw or light this lighter if you need the session to stop. Otherwise, your safeword is ‘Houdini’.” She smirked. “Got it?”

Nyx grinned around the cloth, blue eyes shining. He then nodded and took the lighter. Aranea stood by, watching the candle as the wax below the wick began to melt. When it had pooled a bit, she looked over at him and nodded. “Alright tiger. Here we go.” She turned the candle over and let the first drop fall.

It landed upon his bare chest, rolling down one of the muscled mounds before cooling and coming to a rapid stop an inch before reaching a nipple. Nyx had shut his eyes briefly when it first landed, but now they were open again and trained on Aranea’s face. They seemed to be laughing.

“Yes, that one didn’t quite make it to the sweet spot, but don’t worry,” she said, positioning the candle over him, “there’s more where that came from.” She tipped it and another drop fell, landing below the first. It landed square on Nyx’s nipple, causing him to jump. “ _Plenty more_.”

Aranea turned and clip-clopped over to the small wooden table. She grabbed it, pulling it closer, and set it to the right side of Nyx’s body. For the first time he got to see exactly what had been placed upon it. There were two unused candles, another lighter, and another handkerchief. He was about to look away when something on the far end of the table – nearly out of view - caught his eye. He craned his head and peered again. His kukri knife.

Aranea chuckled as she observed Nyx’s cerulean eyes swing from the knife to her, to the knife again, and back to her. She went over and lifted it off the table, holding it and admiring its craftmanship. She heaved it in her hand a couple of times, getting a feel for its mass. Her eyes then locked onto Nyx’s. “Remember the other week when we were talking about dabbling in some knife play? Well, I thought today would be the perfect day to try it. I didn’t mention it ahead of time because I wanted it to be a surprise, and now I’m regretting video-taping this because you should’ve seen the damned look on your face when you first saw it sitting there,” Aranea explained, laughing.

She set the knife back down on the table. “As always, if you are not up for it, we don’t have to do it. I just thought it would add a bit of … edge… to our play tonight,” she grinned. “So whattya say?” Aranea asked with twinkling eyes. “Oh, hold on, let me make it easier for you,” she reached over and moved the gag out of the way.

Nyx paused for a moment before speaking. “Yeah, I mean. I trust you. I trust you not to go serial killer on me and chop me into a bunch of pieces so yah, fuck it, let’s do it.”

“That’s the spirit, champ,” Aranea responded, repositioning the cloth gag and hovering the candle over his abdomen. “But at any time you feel uncomfortable and want to stop, signal to me with the lighter, or safeword, whichever makes more sense at the moment. Alright?” She regarded him lovingly. “I want you to have fun, too.”

Nyx smiled behind the gag and gave her a wink. Aranea tipped the candle and let a fresh drop of wax fall upon his lower torso right about the bellybutton. The wax rolled into it. Nyx responded with a grunt and wiggled his hips in vain. The searing pain stopped a second later. She dribbled another higher on his torso. The hairs on his chest slowed it as it rolled momentarily before coming to a stop, frozen in time. Nyx shut his eyes and reveled in the blissfully hot sensations as Aranea lit another candle and alternated between the two, letting drop after drop fall upon his body.

Eventually she had covered his front nearly in full, from the top of his chest all the way down to bottom of his thighs. He was peppered in small dots and tracks of white wax that, due to the force of gravity, created trails that varied between and inch and three inches in length. Even the head of his semi-hardened cock, barring the urethral opening, was coated in wax. The two taper candles that Aranea held in her hand were melted down to nearly votive length. She blew them out.

Nyx and Aranea exchanged glances. His expression had lost a bit of the cocksureness that she was used to, but it was still detectable in the background. She put the spent candles down upon the table and took up the kukri. Nyx’s eyes followed her every move. She lifted the knife and examined it. She ran a finger raptly along its decorative hilt, lifting her eyes to Nyx’s as she did so. He returned her gaze, his cock hardening more with every passing second.

Aranea began to approach. “Mmm, are you ready for this?” She angled the knife so that its blade reflected a flash of light right into Nyx’s eyes, causing him to squint briefly. “Look at you. All… _helpless_. Tied up. No where to go. Forced to endure my whims.” Grinning, she got closer, pressing her face up close to Nyx’s and held the blade diagonally against his throat. The pressure was light but sustained. She stared him in the eye. “There’s nothing you can do, darlin’.”

The muscles in Nyx’s neck tightened as Aranea drew the blade down toward his chest. She angled it so its more blunt edge was scraping along. She wasn’t aiming to cut him. Having now reached the elevated curves of his upper torso, she turned the blade again and began pick off the dried wax tokens.

“Might as well get rid of these, don’t you think?”

Nyx tried to look down at what she was doing but was met with a blade pressed to his chin, pushing his head back up.

“Eyes up and forward, or I’ll use that other handkerchief as a blindfold.”

Nyx obeyed. He didn’t want to fuck with a lady holding a knife that could split him open with one swipe. He knew she wouldn’t, but it was fun to think of her having the ability to do so.

Aranea went back to her task. She wedged the sharp side of the blade carefully under each and every wax portion and flicked it off. She worked methodically and slowly, occasionally brushing Nyx’s cock with her other hand or body as she moved around him to different areas. His cock was soon hard as a rock and dribbling precum onto the floor. Some of it fell onto the discarded wax fragments.

“Someone’s having a good time, I see. You must be glad we decided to give this a shot, eh?” Aranea asked, flashing the knife in front of Nyx’s face. He nodded nervously. She smiled and ran the blade horizontally down the side of his cheek. Some of his stubble came clean off. “Ha, you could use this thing as a razor in a pinch. I think we’ll have to incorporate this into another session. I’ll bring some shaving cream. You bring your _knife_.” She smiled salaciously. “Only that I won’t stop at your face…” Nyx’s cock bobbed in the air and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

“Oh, you’d _like_ that, wouldn’t you? You’d revel in that feeling of powerlessness as you lay there, succumbing your body to the blade… hoping I didn’t cut you by accident. Or would wish for the opposite? We can go there sometime if you’d like. Go _allll_ the way.” Aranea smirked and winked at the gagged man and went back to removing the wax. More fragments joined the others on the floor. She made her way down his torso and moved on to his muscled thighs, skipping over his cock.

About a half an hour later, Nyx was free from nearly all the wax bits. “Okay, _hero_ , you ready for what comes next? You gotta stay reeeally still for this next part, you got me?” She looked down at his cock, riddled with wax pieces. “If you thought your nipples were sensitive, just wait until you get a load of this. You ready? You want to keep going?”

Nyx nodded at her. He trusted her and _wanted_ to experience this. He was feeling a mixture of trepidation and eagerness regarding the thought of his own blade being scraped against his penis, but at the same time the thought of it was making him ache with need. He bobbed again and moaned through the gag. Precum flung from his head and landed on his thigh.

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?” Aranea asked with a chuckle. She placed the tip of the blade against Nyx’s midsection and meandered it down to the base of his cock. “Mmm, makes two of us, champ. I’m loving this too. Seeing you in such a vulnerable state - completely stripped of power and capability - is turning me the fuck on.” Aranea briefly took her free hand and slipped it under the short skirt of her dress and brought it back out again. Her index and middle fingers were drenched in clear lubrication.

“I think we should make this a mainstay in our sexual activities, don’t you think?” Putting the knife down, Aranea reached and pulled the gag off of Nyx’s mouth.

“Want a taste?”

Nyx breathed out his reply. “Yes.. oh yes.”

“What do you say?”

“Yes, please.” Nyx looked at her imploringly. Begging wasn’t good for his ego but he _had_ to get a taste of her pussy.

Aranea brought her sodden fingers to his mouth and he welcomed them inside. She separated them slightly and watched as he darted his tongue between and around them, licking them clean. He grunted lightly when she retracted her hand, grabbing his bottom lip along the way and giving it a soft yank. “That’s enough for you. I’m going to leave the gag off for now so you can hand me the lighter back, thank you.” She took it from him and set it on the table, trading it for the knife.

Nyx watched her and licked his lips. He couldn’t wait for this next part. “Ah, now that I can talk again-“

“Now that you can talk again, you better choose your words wisely because I will not hesitate to put that gag right back on if you say anything even remotely questionable,” Aranea said firmly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Nyx returned with only the teeniest silver of sarcasm behind it.

“Yes ma’am is right. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to start the process of removing the wax off of your lovely cock. I can’t fuck it with all that shit all over it.”

Nyx’s eyes lit up. “F- ohh. I didn’t know that was on the menu.”

“Dessert. Now hold still,” Aranea bent in and grabbed a hold of the base of Nyx’s cock and while clutching the knife by the middle of its blade to improve her leverage, brought it over and gently began to scrape off some of the wax. She worked judiciously, eventually revealing the pinkish-tan skin underneath. She began at the base of his shaft and worked toward the head. Once the entire shaft was free of wax, she turned her attentions to his glans.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad now was it, tiger? Oh, are you sweating a bit?” Aranea laughed at the slight sheen that erupted upon Nyx’s chest and neck. “Don’t worry, my name isn’t Lorena.”

“I will forever be grateful for that.”

Aranea smirked and pressed the blade to the rim of his cock head. She gently wedged it under a large piece of wax and flicked it off. Nyx relaxed more as he realized the sensation was pretty mild; it even felt _good_.

“Hey, someone could get used to this…”

“Oh? Is that so? Well I was just getting the main lumps off. I’ll still need to oil you up and scrape everything clean afterward.” She gestured to the smaller bits of wax that remained and chuckled at Nyx’s expression. “Don’t worry, darlin’, I’ll be gentle. Just think of your reward after.”

Nyx hummed nervously but tried to hide it. “Oh yeah, I can’t wait to fuck that tight pussy of yours. I’m going to fill it with-“

“Who said anything about _you_ doing the fucking?”

Nyx looked at her.

“ _You’re_ gonna stay right where you are, all chained up to that cross, while _I_ go to town on your cock.”

“Oh. Well, ...that’s okay too!”

“You bet your ass it’s okay. You should be grateful.”

Nyx looked down, regretting his lack of tact. “Thank you for wishing to pleasure yourself on my cock, ma’am.”

“You _are_ my boy toy after all, so I might as well get some use out of you!” Aranea chuckled and started to pick the wax off again. His cock head was nearly clear of the larger pieces. She picked the last few off and sighed.

“Ah, there were go. Those are all done.” She placed the knife down and retrieved the bottle of oil. “I know you’re raring to go, but don’t cum while I rub you down with this. If you do, your reward will be forfeited. Got it?”

Nyx nodded and set his mouth. He knew this was going to be difficult. He was already on the edge.

Aranea was already warming up some of the oil in her hands as he answered. Once he finished she immediately brought them over and began to transfer the slick substance onto his throbbing shaft and head. He almost came right then and there; her touch was that intense and tormenting. His head shot back and a groan escaped his lips.

“Whoa there, take it easy! No cumming.”

“ _I’m trying_ ,” was Nyx’s strained reply through clenched teeth.

Aranea laughed. “Aww, is this challenging? How about if I do…this.” She grasped his head in her loosely fisted hand and twisted, using the slickness of the oil to cast over it quickly. Nyx groaned again, louder. The muscles of his abdomen and thighs tightened and bulged. Aranea drew her hands away as quickly as she had brought them over. Nyx gasped and he hung against his binds, panting.

“That was fun. Okay, now it’s time to clean you up. You ready?”

Nyx looked up at her with a semi exhausted look on his face. “Can we just wait a minute, I need to recuperate.”

“I’ll give you ten seconds. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten! Ready or not, here I cooome!” Aranea used the time to wipe her hands free of oil with the extra handkerchief. When she reached ten she grinned wickedly and grabbed the knife from off the table and brought it in close. She gently pressed it to Nyx’s shaft and slid it down at a thirty degree angle, letting the oil act as a slippery cushion between the sharp blade and his delicate skin. The wax specks came off with ease. After a few passes, she wiped the excess oil and wax onto the handkerchief.

The shaft shaving wasn’t super stimulating but once Aranea moved onto Nyx’s bulbous head, things took a different turn. Nyx tried to keep still as the blade scraped tantalizingly against the curve of his glans. The sensation wasn’t profound in any way but he found the light touch to be teasing to the point of being mind-blowing. He moaned and hummed as Aranea made her way around and over his cock head, muscles taut and more sweat seeping out of his pores. At last, a few minutes later, she was done.

“You did well. No cuts. All the wax is gone. Seems you really enjoyed it, too.”

“It was both amazing _and_ terrifying,” Nyx let out a laugh. “I think I would do it again, though, because fuck it. You only live once, right?”

“That’s the spirit. You’ve definitely earned your reward, _Hero_ ,” Aranea responded with a seductive lilt to her voice. She stared Nyx in the eye and unzipped the side zipper on her leather skirt, revealing a pair of smooth and creamy thighs. The dress was designed so that the skirt could be fully removed via a zipper placed around the waist, so Aranea unzipped it and detached the skirt from her hips. She folded it and placed it on the table. Nyx stared at her. She was quite a wonder. Her pale, smooth thighs. Her vulva peeked out between them. A landing strip of shiny silver pubic hairs revealed itself, and Nyx’s eyes locked upon it. He would do anything to pleasure the pearl that lay between those two outer lips.

Aranea had something else in mind, however. She stood watching him with a minxish expression playing upon her face. She slid one hand down and soon her fingertips were touching her mons, intermixing with the hairs. She kept going and slipped them between her outer shell, parting her legs somewhat for easier access- and allowing Nyx an easier view. A garbled moan filtered through his lips.

“I know you want to put your mouth on this. Too bad you’re a little… tied up.” Aranea’s chuckle filled the room, but she did not stop touching herself. “Mmm, but don’t worry, I’m going to get myself off on that cock of yours. And maybe you can cum too. So, yup. No O for you until I say.”

Nyx’s countenance betrayed his mixed feelings of worry and arousal. The worry was soon forgotten, however, the second Aranea lubed him up and pressed herself against the head of his cock. She pushed harder and he slipped into her warm and tight canal. They both moaned in unison as the ridge of his cock breeched the inner ring of muscles within her vagina.

“Mmm fuck!”

“Yeahh, oh!” Aranea began to back herself into him and then out again. “Remember, lover boy, no cumming!”

Nyx grimaced but tried his best to pace himself mentally since he couldn’t do so physically. He guessed Aranea was not going to make this easy for him. She was already banging in and out of him, moaning licentiously. He filled his mind with unsexy things to try to bide some time. His moans came out strained and somewhat labored. He thought of sparring but his brain conjured up images of Aranea as his sparring partner, making him groan. He switched to thoughts of the cafeteria, imagining steaming hot piles of mashed potato and gravy. Very neutral, very unsexy. But then of course his mind made the person serving the glop none other than the beautiful woman in front of him now, ramming into his cock. He gave up and stared at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts.

Aranea slowed and then rushed, stopped and resumed. She moaned and gasped and rubbed her clit with her fingers. Her arousal increased and she rammed into Nyx even harder, pushing him against the cross he was tied to.

“How are you doing there, sweetheart? You feel soo good. You’re _so_ fucking hard.” She emphasized with another thrust.

Nyx grunted. “I’m… doing… what I can.”

“Aww, are you ready to pop?” She threw her head back and laughed. She squeezed her kegel muscles, causing him to groan. “I’m going to tease the fuck out of you.”

“You... already are…” Nyx replied in a struggled voice.

“Don’t make me gag you again.”

Nyx ceased his commentary and went back to gasping and grunting as Aranea continued to fuck his cock and rubbing herself to orgasm. He was close to breaking her rule but thankfully right before he was bout to, her voice filled the room with her orgasmic cries. He shuddered as she lazily pulled away from him, leaving his aching cock bobbing in the air, slick and shining with lubrication. He looked at her imploringly as she wiped herself and zipped her skirt back on. She regarded him almost as if he were an afterthought.

“Fuck, that was good.” She gazed at him with sparkling eyes. “Oh, I guess you want to have yours, too, don’t ya?”

“Yes, ma’am. _Please_ ,” Nyx replied softly. He contemplated the floor. An elastic string of precum trailed from his swollen glans.

Aranea grabbed his kukri and used the upper blunt edge of it to lightly glide up and down the underside of his cock. The subtlety of the contact drove Nyx crazy. He threw his head back and groaned loudly. After the third graze over his glans, his cock spasmed and began shooting out ejaculate, quickly at first but immediately petering out into a slow, agonizing drizzle. Aranea continued to lightly drag the tip along the underside of his bobbing shaft. Nyx endured the rest of his mostly ruined orgasm and slumped forward against his bonds. His kukri was coated in cum. Aranea set it down upon the table and clip-clopped away to retrieve the shackle keys.


End file.
